


All Choked Up

by Asorenii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Breathplay, Choking Kink, Consensual Choking, Consensual Kink, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Kinky, Klance smut, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Being a Little Shit, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voltron Smut, im indulging myself, keith chokes lance, klance, klance porn, lance likes to be choked, when you cant get fucked so you make characters do it for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asorenii/pseuds/Asorenii
Summary: Lance has been pretty quiet lately about what exactly he wants Keith to do in bed. Not that Keith is complaining, since Lance is compliant with everything 𝙝𝙚 wants. Keith asks Lance, and him and his dick surely weren't ready for how fucking attractive the answer they got was.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 290





	All Choked Up

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Lance gets pretty close to passing out! Everything is 100% consensual, but a little bit on the unsafe side. Nobody gets hurt, and nobody dies, but if you don't enjoy descriptions of nearly passing out, then this work isn't for you.

_"Fuck! Keith- baby- baby, babybaby-"  
  
  
_ Lance threw his head back, mouth open with a silent scream as he came around Keith's cock. His hole clenched tightly as he rocked his hips in want, choked little moans spilling out of his mouth as his voice caught up with him.   
  
Keith gave a hard grunt, breath coming out in a hiss as he came, eyes fluttering shut as Lance throbbed around him, his little noises and teary eyes only fueling the last, half-hearted spurts of cum that came out of Keith as he pulled out. He gave a shaky breath and looked down at the mess he'd made with Lance- Lance, all tied up with some long-forgotten Altean garment, hands above his head and attached to the headboard of the bed. Keith moved to undo the knot, and Lance gladly retracted his hands from above him, wiggling out his fingers and rolling his wrists.   
  
"Did you enjoy that?" Lance asked earnestly, looking up at Keith with a now muted flush across his face, brown hair plastered to his forehead by sweat. Keith couldn't help but give a genuine smile, leaning down to pepper Lance's face in soft, loving kisses.   
  
"You know I did, I made sure you were okay with it as well," he said, his voice a little rough from not speaking, but gravely enough for Lance to shiver underneath him again. He met that with a chuckle and repeated Lance's name in increasingly deeper versions of his voice until he was smacked away with a playful hand, and with Lance gazing up at him with a look so fond Keith nearly forgot to ask Lance what came next.   
  
Despite both their libidos being outrageously high, it took a whole fortnight until Keith pestered Lance about what he wanted for the bedroom tonight.   
  
"Whatever you wanna do, Mullet-man."   
  
Keith groaned, shoving Lance's shoulder. "Don't call me that when I'm trying to make you horny, and secondly, it's about _you_ , not what I want to do. I've gotten everything I've wanted for the past few months, and I can't help but feel like I'm depriving you of something."   
  
Lance frowned for a long while, Keith sitting next to him on the bed with a worried expression.   
  
"I'm sorry did I-"   
  
Lance held up a finger, and Keith fell silent.   
  
"Do you promise to not get- weird on me? I mean, I know you won't make fun of me or anything, but just promise to not take this out of sexual context?"   
  


Keith was almost confused, but nodded, his mouth twisting into a pout. He set a hand on Lance's knee, thumb brushing the jeans slowly. "I'm never going to judge you for anything you enjoy, Lance. You indulge me, it's about damn time I make whatever fantasy you've got come true."   
  
Lance chuckled lightly, clearing his throat with a soft 'yeah'. His hand fell on top of Keith's and he gripped it, softly. His voice was soft, a bit wobbly- almost unsure that he was supposed to be fully truthful.   
  
"I want you to choke me out."   
  
Now, Keith had been expecting something along the lines of maybe more bondage, or less. Maybe Lance was into dirty talk, or roleplaying. Keith's heart almost stopped at the sentence he mumbled out, but the blood went from pooling in his cheeks to pounding down south. His mouth went dry and his hand gripped Lance's thigh just a little bit tighter.   
  
Lance kept looking down, his bottom lip tugged into his mouth, the soft movement of his jaw showing it was also being gnawed on. "It's okay if you don't want tha-"  
  
Keith pressed his palm over Lance's mouth, eyes staring directly into Lance's, something a bit darker behind them. His grip on Lance's thigh stayed tight, but he swung himself over Lance's legs to straddle him, and to shove him down onto the mattress. His hand let go of Lance's mouth and he gave a small smile.   
  
"Strip."   
  
Lance's dick twitched in his pants after Keith's grip had changed, but he swore he could've creamed himself if he wasn't already used to an edge with Keith. He nodded dumbly after Keith's hand was taken away and his hands started to fiddle with the hem of his shirt- tugging it off with the added difficulty of being on his back.   
  
Keith had already gotten to work on getting rid of his own clothes, shirt discarded, gloves thrown off someplace, and he was already sliding off of Lance to get out of his jeans. Lance took the opportunity to also shuck his jeans off, leaving a shameful, hard tent visible in his now near bare, boxer-clad crotch. Keith climbed back on top of Lance, slotting their hips together for a slow grind. Lance fucking whimpered, and his hands found a grip behind Keith's neck.   
  
"K-Keith," He breathed out, voice caught in his throat. Whatever he said to spur Keith on, he sure as hell was going to exploit it from now on. "Didja like that?" He asked slowly, rolling his hips up to meet Keith's. "When I asked you to choke me?" He was met with a hard groan, and Keith's hand going to tightly grip his thigh.   
  
Lance bit his lip and continued. "Fuck, baby- I want your hand around my throat, squeezing so tight you'll leave a mark. I'll be wearing your palm-print as a necklace." Lance stifled a moan when Keith's hips dug further into his own, and his chest caved. "Keith _please-"  
  
  
_ "You better quiet down," Keith warned, stopping his hips to peel away Lance's boxers- his long legs and lean muscles flexing as he lifted up his hips to help the process go quicker. Keith traced a finger up Lance's thigh before palming his dick.   
  
Lance bit his lip and stared up at Keith. "Make me."  
  
Keith's hand shot from Lance's thigh to his cheeks, squishing them together and tugging his face up close. "You really want me to? Want my hand around your throat so badly, huh? Want to choke my name out as I fuck you? Is that what you want, Lance?" Keith growled, tipping Lance's head back slightly- already straining his throat with the added pressure of up and back. Lance whimpered and nodded as best he could.   
  
Keith let go of Lance's face and quickly got out of his own boxers, moving from straddling Lance to practically sitting on his chest. His hand curled around his cock for a few seconds, pumping himself up in front of Lance. "Open up."   
  
He put a hand gently under Lance's chin after the other boy had obeyed, blue eyes staring up at Keith through long lashes. "If it's too rough, squeeze- if not," Keith trailed before placing the head of his dick into Lance's waiting mouth. "You can choke on my cock before I choke you with that necklace you want so badly."   
  
Lance felt Keith's dick slide into his mouth, but he'd basically gone deaf to the end of the sentence after Keith told him he'd be choking on his dick. The fuzziness in his head only grew more intense when Keith's hips started to rock, his cock sliding further into Lance's mouth, the tip just barely brushing the back of Lance's throat. He gave a soft moan and looked back up to Keith- watching how his face contorted into an open-mouthed moan. The hiss of a 'fuck' was barely loud enough to hear, but Lance felt a hand cup his cheek gently as Keith started to go a bit faster.   
  
Saliva was dribbling down his chin, and it was getting harder to breathe only through his nose as Keith's hips pistoned into his throat, his dick sliding past the end of his jaw and down, and Lance had to try his hardest to not gag on it. He could feel each pass, and the lightheadedness he was feeling was beginning to prickle at the edges of his eyes. Small dots of white flashed for only a moment, but then Keith covered his nose and everything went up to ten. Lance let out the last of his air with a heavy moan around Keith's cock, and every pass now added the white and black fuzzy dots to his vision, the taste of Keith's precome salty and the heady scent of his skin completely encompassing Lance.   
  
Everything was so much, so _so_ much. Lance barely heard Keith's warning before he was choking on Keith's cum, pulling away from Keith after being let go with a heavy gasp, sputtering and heaving. He fell back on the bed and his head was swimming, eyes unfocused, and heart beating against his ribs so quickly he was afraid it may stall. Keith was right above him, though his words were muddled and echoey.  
  
Soon enough though, that fuzziness in his head dissipated and he grinned up at Keith, the laziest but more blissful smile he could muster. He heard Keith chuckle and felt his hand caress his cheek. "Was that okay?" Keith asked, and Lance simply nodded, voice too spent and throat too raw to really speak.   
  
Keith allowed for Lance to take the breather- he'd need it. But that didn't mean Keith wasn't keeping Lance relaxed. His hand was curled around Lance's dick, pumping at it lazily until Lance's breathing hitched, and his abs went tight- Keith grabbed the base and let Lance moan a complaint before he went back to trying to steady his breathing.   
  
"You ready for your treat, baby?" Keith finally asked, leaving Lance alone for a moment as he pressed the wall to access the bedside cubbie, pulling out their pathetically low-supply of lube and condoms. He set aside one condom, and squirt a generous amount of lube onto his hand. Lance chuckled, "Please." Oh god was that really how wrecked he sounded? Keith shivered and pushed the cubbie back into the wall, his hand dipping between Lance's legs, spreading the generous amount of lubricant around Lance's hole before diving a finger inside.   
  
Lance lifted his hips with an " _oh",_ head falling back against the mattress and Keith got to work on opening him up. After a minute of slow, teasing thrusts, Keith pressed a second finger in, curling them both, just barely brushing against Lance's prostate.   
  
" _Tease_ -" Lance breathed out, cut off by an effeminate moan, and Keith's low chuckle. Keith spread both fingers for a moment longer before a third and final finger was added, simply fucking Lance for a minute longer to ensure he was relaxed and stimulated enough. Keith pulled his fingers out, much to Lance's vocalized dislike, and spread the still slick lube onto the bedsheet next to him, one hand going to grab the condom wrapper and tear it open. He spread it onto his dick, and pushed Lance's hips apart, slowly rocking his hips against Lance's.   
  
"I'm going to fuck you slow, and hard," He said, leading the head of his dick into Lance. "Then I'm gonna go faster, harder- more rough." He slowly rocked his hips again, pushing slowly into Lance. They both let out soft groans, Lance's throat bobbed as he swallowed. Keith's finger's twitched in anticipation.   
  
Finally, he bottomed out, balls hitting Lance's thigh as he pushed against him. Then he slowly started to fuck Lance, leaning down onto one arm, barely keeping himself above Lance's chest, and leaned his head further down to capture Lance's lips in a searing kiss. It was messy, rough and their teeth clacked against each other and Keith bit Lance's bottom lip just a little too hard and tasted the slight hint of copper. Lance was absolutely loving it, though, and he rolled his hips to meet Keith's slow and deep thrusts- each time nailing his prostate with enough force to send sparks down Lance's spine, into his legs, and down to his toes.   
  
Keith started to quicken his pace, snapping his hips against Lance's- his hipbones making contact with Lance's pelvis, and he pulled away from the kiss to mutter a 'fuck'. Lance was starting to moan louder, words turning into long breaths, heavy and hot.   
  
" _Nngh!_ _Fuuu-"_ Lance was cut off by a sharp cry, head thrown back as Keith used both hands to tug Lance against him, the mattress rocking underneath them. _"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck- oh Keith!"_ Each word accompanied by a particularly hard thrust. 

Keith's forehead was shiny with sweat and he only slowed down to brace one hand next to Lance's neck, grinning down at him. "Squeeze my arm if it's too much," He warned lowly before his palm was shoved against Lance's neck, fingers pressing down on the sides immediately.   
  
The response was instantaneous. Lance froze before a choked whine escaped him, and Keith's hand released a little pressure as he gasped in a breath. Three-second hold, and release.   
  
Lance's noises, muffled by lack of air, was deliriously exhilarating for Keith. He pressed down just a little harder each time, and Lance's response was better every time he went a little rougher. His legs were sore but the adrenaline pumping in his veins was keeping him going.   
  
Lance's head was the lightest it'd been all night. Static covered his eyes in some parts, white spots dancing around each time Keith crushed his palm against his throat. Breathing had become so deliciously difficult, and again, every sense was heightened as Keith choked him. The sparks sent down his spine were stronger, and stronger- " _Gonna cu-hhaa"_ Lance tried to warn, ending in a soft choke as Keith silence him before he could finish.   
  
Sounds grew muddled, his eyes were heavy, his chest heaved with every small breath he was allowed to take. His limbs were heavy, and all he could feel was Keith abusing his prostate and the impending sense of finishing. He weakly lifted his hips and gave a small noise as he came, the white that usually came with finishing replaced by a black screen covering his eyes. They weakly fluttered shut and Lance could feel his entire body grow limp, sluggish under Keith. The hand on his throat was taken away and it left Lance weakly gasping for air, completely spent underneath Keith.   
  
Keith felt Lance go limp under him and immediately retracted his hand, caught up in his chase to finish. He pulled out and roughly jacked himself off before Lance's name was grunted out, finishing and spattering his cum all over Lance's chest and stomach. He heaved above Lance, who had a ruby red flush across his cheeks and shoulders, and the biggest goddamn smile tugging at his lips.   
  
Once his vision had cleared, Lance turned his head up and giggled, his throat no longer just raw but absolutely aching. He lifted a heavy arm to idly trace the sore skin, his grin only growing wider went he caught Keith's eyes.   
  
Keith didn't think Lance could get any filthier, but watching him giggle to himself about the near bruising mark Keith had left around his neck just made Keith's chest swell. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss right under Lance's ear. "How was that for a fantasy?" He asked quietly, hands smoothing along Lance's chest.   
  
In the most broken, raw, and absolutely debauched voice, Lance moaned out " _Perfect_."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually so excited to be posting again. I got kudos on my last work after a hiatus of two fucking years, and I'm glad to say I'm not pulling old works out of my archives anymore. This is fresh 2020 writing babes! 
> 
> I'm also totally willing to do request works, so if you got a lil' kink or a scenario you want Klance to fuck/fight/whatever (die) in, comment it and I may make a fic out of it!


End file.
